Leave Your Lover For Me
by cmaa225
Summary: Sam Evans has always had a secret, Blaine has just been dumped by Kurt who is in NYADA in New York. What will happen when Sam's secret becomes public to the Glee Club? Find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters, or even the music used in this story, which really sucks! Lol :P Hope you guys and girls enjoy this story, and review, and read, and also rate it :D

It was just another regular day in the halls at McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio except for one small itty bitty thing.

"What do you mean Kurt broke up with you?" A rather loud voice screamed out in the halls, causing several heads of the students and even faculty to turn towards the source of the noise.

"Rachel, please not that loud, you're causing people to turn to me." The voice of Blaine Anderson said exasperated.

Blaine turned to the whole student body who were staring at him with curious and slightly worried looks. He just waved timidly, and chuckled before rolling his eyes at a non-existent Rachel Berry.

"Well I'm sorry, but that is hardly your main worry right now, but you should be focusing on Kurt who might I remind you just broke up with you? Over the phone via text might I add." Rachel's loud diva like voice said from the small handheld cell phone of one Blaine Anderson.

"Yeah…don't remind me." Blaine said finally allowing a tear to fall from his face.

"Oh, Blaine…I'm sorry, I'm just very pissed with him right now, I mean he was acting a bit snarky today, but now this is just the cherry on the cake."

"Yeah, well don't hurt him too much." Blaine chuckled sadly.

All of a sudden the bell rang signaling the beginning of the next class.

"Damn it, I need to go, can I talk to you later Rachel?" Blaine said.

"Of course Blaine, go ahead, I have something to do anyways. I hope you feel better Blaine, but remember this, if he and you were not meant to be, maybe there is someone else out there for you better than Kurt." And with that Rachel hung up.

Blaine just looked at the cell phone wondering what Rachel could have meant by the last statement.

"Blaine! Mr. Schuster is waiting for you to get in Glee, we apparently have a lesson to-Hey, are you okay?" The voice of one Sam Evans sounded out from nearby Blaine causing the smaller male to jump slightly.

"Oh Sam, sorry about that, I'm just getting a little something in my eyes." Blaine fake smiled at his best friend.

Sam just frowned at him.

"Blaine…what's wrong? I think you know I can tell when someone is upset." Sam said with a little hurt in his voice at not being told the truth about whatever was bothering Blaine.

"Sorry, it's just that I have to take care of something, but anyways…let's get going to Glee." Blaine replied walking off with Sam to the choir room where the rest of the Glee club was waiting for them.

As soon as they arrived in the room, Blaine noticed that everyone was looking at him and Sam.

"Anything you two lovebirds want to share with the rest of the class?" The voice of Kitty Wilde called out from the back of the room.

Blaine and Sam both looked at her with confusion. Kitty just rolled her eyes and pointed to the space between the two men where Blaine and Sam were holding each other's hands. Both guys looked down and it took a second to figure out what she was saying and immediately Blaine withdrew his hand for fear of Sam being uncomfortable with holding his friends hand. But when Blaine looked up at Sam, he could faintly make out a light blush against the blonde's cheeks, going all the way down his neck.

"Oh god, please just kill me now, or else I'll scream at the two of you." Kitty said slightly annoyed at the amount of what she could tell was unrequited love in the choir room, between the two boys.

"Oh girl please, don't make me smack you." Unique hissed at the small blonde Cheerio.

"Both of you shut up, you two are so annoying." Jake Puckerman said to the two girls who were raring to go at each other.

"Jake, that's not very nice to say to them, leave them be." Marley scolded her boyfriend.

"Sorry babe, I'll try to contain myself." Jake said to the brunette.

"Ugh, what is it with all the love in the air, it's not even Valentine's Day yet, that is a whole year away." Tina sighed as she remembered the times she shared with her ex-boyfriend Mike Chang.

Sam just rolled his eyes at the banter between the members of the Glee Club, and waited for Mr. Schuester to arrive, when he felt his phone buzz slightly, and he looked down to see who was texting him as he went to take his seat. On the phone he noticed that Santana's name was appearing on the screen.

 _Dear Trouty, when are you going to do something about what we talked about this morning? I have high expectations that you will finally get the prize today, and also give my love to Brittany._

Sam just smiled at his ex-girlfriend's text to him. Just then he looked up to see the teacher; Mr. Will Schuester coming into the choir room, looking rather excited for some reason.

"Hey guys, so I know we have all been doing other things like sniping at each other…Kitty, Unique, cool it. But I feel like today should be for everyone to express themselves and say something that they have never shared with anyone. So today's lesson of the week is secrets."

Sam raised his hand at this opportunity, and waited anxiously for the moment he could finally reveal his secret to the Glee Club.

"Sam, you want to go first? You already have a song in mind?" Mr. Schuster said mildly surprised at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I want to share something with the club first if you don't mind though before I sing is that okay?" Sam said grateful that he had been picked to go first.

"Sure Sam, go ahead." Mr. Schuster said smiling at his student to go ahead and share what he had to say.

Sam got up, and made his way to the center of the room, and faced the rest of the people in the room.

"So, I know you guys may not know this, but I have found love again, except this time it's with a really different person than what you guys may think. So I just wanted to say, I really want to let them know that I love them, even though they are already in a relationship with another person, and I only hope to ask that they can see me and recognize that I just can't stop loving you."

 **(Leave Your Lover by Sam Smith performed by Sam Evans)**

I don't have much to give, but I don't care for gold  
What use is money, when you need someone to hold?  
Don't have direction, I'm just rolling down this road  
Waiting for you to bring me in from out the cold

You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain,  
Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name

Pack up and leave everything,  
Don't you see what I can bring  
Can't keep this beating heart at bay  
Set my midnight sorrow free,  
I will give you all of me  
Just leave your lover, leave him for me.  
Leave your lover, leave him for me.

We sit in bars and raise our drinks to growing old  
Oh, I'm in love with you and you will never know,  
But if I can't have you I want this life alone  
Spare you the rising storms and let the rivers flow

You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain  
Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name

Pack up and leave everything,  
Don't you see what I can bring  
Can't keep this beating heart at bay  
Set my midnight sorrow free,  
I will give you all of me  
Just leave your lover, leave him for me  
Leave your lover, leave him for me.  
Leave your lover, leave him for me.

As Sam finished singing, he noticed that everyone was watching him with different expressions, some were shocked, others were happy, and some were even looking at Sam in amazement.

"So, yeah...that's me, I hope you realize that I'm willing to fight for you." Sam said.

"Well, that's new to hear. but anyways...Who else would like to go next?" Mr. Schuester asked the other people in the room.

Blaine immediately felt compelled to share his secret with the rest of the class that Kurt broke up with him over the text message he sent him, and raised his hand.

"Mr. Schue, I would like to go next if you would let me?"

"Sure thing Blaine, come on up, and sing your song." Mr. Schuester said to the boy who got up and made his way to the center of the room passing by Sam who made his own seat and before he sat down, turned to Blaine, and smiled at him.

"So I don't know how many of you know that Kurt broke up with me. But it happened, and I wish to sing and dedicate this song to him. So Kurt, this one is for you. Tina, help me out?"

 **(Whatcha Think About That feat. Misy Elliott by The Pussycat Dolls performed by Blaine Anderson and the Tina Cohen-Chang** )

Tina:  
(Ladies)  
So if your dude aint actin right,  
you tell that dude he got to go,  
If that dude be clamin that he broke,  
you tell that dude he got to go  
If he wants you to stay in the house everyday and night,  
you tell that dude he got to go  
If he wants to run the streets,  
Then you run the streets to and you tell him he got to go

Blaine:  
Baby, Baby somebody's gonna cry tonight,  
Baby (baby), Baby (baby), but it won't be my tears tonight  
(Lets go!)  
So whatcha think about that,  
whatcha think about it,  
So whatcha think about that, that, that (oh baby)

Tonight we're gonna switch up,  
I'll do you, you do me,  
Tonight your gonna stay home while I run the streets

What do you, what do you, what do you, what do you think about that baby,  
What do you, what do you, what do you, what do you think about that?

Baby!, Imma let you play my part,  
So you can feel a broken heart,  
Let me just talk, make sure that you call  
So I can say it

Baby, Baby somebody's gonna cry tonight,  
Baby (baby), Baby (baby), but it won't be my tears tonight  
So whatcha think about that,  
whatcha think about it,  
So whatcha think about that, that, that (oh baby)

Tonight your gonna call me a thousand times,  
Tonight I'mma make up a thousand lies

How do you, How do you, How do you, How do you feel about that baby,  
How do you, How do you, How do you, How do you feel about that?

Baby, Imma let you play my part,  
So you can feel a broken heart,  
Let me just talk, make sure that you call  
So I can say it!

Baby, Baby somebody's gonna cry tonight (that's right),  
Baby (baby), Baby (baby), but it won't be my tears tonight, oh

So whatcha think about that, (oh)  
whatcha think about it, (oh)  
So whatcha think about that, that, that (oh baby)

Tina:  
Okay!  
Hol up, whatchu think about that,  
You wear the dress and I put on your slacks,  
Tonight I'm goin out and ain't comin back,  
You ain't gonna get no more pussycat,  
See me in the club I'm out with my girls,  
Do like you do when your out with your goods,  
Up in the club its just me and my girls  
Play like Katy Perry kissin on girls,  
Now you can't eat or sleep,  
And now you in the house thinking about me,  
And now I do what you do to me,  
And now I love to see you weeping

Blaine:  
Baby, Baby (baby) somebody's gonna cry tonight (somebody's gonna cry to tonight)  
Baby (baby), Baby (baby), but it won't be my tears tonight, oh

So whatcha think about that, (oh)  
whatcha think about it, (tell me)  
So whatcha think about that, that, that (oh baby)

(Oooooo baby, hey)

Tina:  
So if your dude aint actin right,  
you tell that dude he got to go,  
If that dude be clamin that he broke,  
you tell that dude he got to go  
If he wants you to stay in the house everyday and night,  
you tell that dude he got to go  
If he wants to run the streets,  
Then you run the streets to and you tell him he got to go

Blaine:  
(baby, baby)  
oh baby, somebody gonna cry tonight, oh, somebody gonna cry tonight, baby!

As Blaine landed the final note he noticed that many of his fellow Glee members were looking on him with awe, and he couldn't fail to notice Sam looking at him with amazement, and clapping for him quietly but in a happy way. Blaine just smiled in a timid manner, and made his way to his chair.

A/N: Well that was my first chapter for this story, so please let me know what you guys thought about that and let me know what I can improve upon :)


End file.
